Codependency
by biawutnow
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, saved from the verge of death by his butler, must survive on his own for just one short week. Can he manage, or will he be crying for help? Rating may go up.


**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I need to exercise some creative energy. This story is focusing on the events that take place after the first season of Black Butler. I'll try to keep the details as canon as possible, and I hope you'll like what I've written. As always, if you have the time, please leave a review. I'd like to know how much my writing sucks :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

An unusual calm had settled over London on the morning of December 29th, 1887. Despite the great fires and chaos of just a few days prior, many of Englad's citizens felt a sense of hope and restoration upon discovering that their beloved queen Victoria had survived the waves of destruction. Citizens of all ages and backgrounds pitched in to rebuild what had been lost, regardless of whatever hardship they had endured.

Underneath the seeming peace on the surface, however, London's underground had been quite shaken. Drug lords and trade owners struggled to claim power, as it was rumored the infamous Phantomhive estate had crumbled along with it's mansion. If the earl re-emerged, it was agreed upon that he should be dealt with immediately.

Which was why, when Ciel Phantomhive awoke at 9 am on the 29th of December, it was a matter of the utmost secrecy. Only his head butler, Sebastian Michealis, was aware that the boy had survived.

* * *

A thin ray of light shone down through the cracked window of a small bedroom, allowing for a moderate source of illumination. Ciel Phantomhive laid curled on a bed, his servant Sebastian sitting in a desk a few short feet away.

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian looked up from his studies, surprised that his master had awoken from his deep slumber already. Under most circumstances, the elixir he had given the earl required at least a week to take full effect.

"You never fail to impress me, young master. Such a swift recovery is rather unusual" Sebastian said, placing his book down on the table and approaching Ciel's side. He surveyed the earl with a critical eye, looking for any oddities in his appearance.

"Sebastian, what happened? I feel...rather terrible" Ciel said, shaking slightly. He pulled the blanket wrapped around his thin form a little tighter, a vain attempt at eliminating the chills he felt both inside and out.

"You were on the verge of death for several days. This is the first time I've seen you stir in over 48 hours. Here."

Sebastian placed another quilt on top of Ciel, who grabbed at the blanket gratefully.

"The verge...? What happened? Why am I not dead? I thought..." The earl paused, his mind flashing to a brief scene of Sebastian hovering over his form, about to take the soul he had been promised.

"I'm sure you had many a strange dream while you were in that comatose state. I whisked you here immediately after you _senselessly_ flung yourself into the river" Sebastian smiled, the expression seeming vaguely suspicious to Ciel.

"But...I should be dead. I was sure I had drowned" Ciel said, unconsciously pressing a hand to his cheek, suddenly unsure that he was even awake at all.

"As I said, you were on the verge of death. Fortunately, the Undertaker had been informed of the circumstances around your death, and he decided to share some of this with me."

Sebastian reached inside the pocket of his coat and removed a tiny glass vial that was partially filled with a strange red liquid.

"This will save any human whom a Shinigami decides should live. No matter how close that person is to death, if a Shinigami wishes for them to live, this potion will suffice in bringing them back to a full state of health."

Ciel took a moment to think, propping a pillow behind the small of his back and sitting up to face Sebastian properly.

"If I really am alive, and this isn't all a dream, then why are you here? Why didn't you take my soul?"

Sebastian's face was drawn at a blank, allowing for no emotion to show on his face as he spoke.

"After fighting with the angel, I must admit I felt very little appetite" Sebastian said, the corners of his lips slowly curling into a devilish grin.

"In fact, after consuming a soul such as his, I don't think I'll be hungry again for a while."

"Then what is it you plan to do?"

"It's not something you should concern yourself with at the moment, young master. All you need to know is that, for now, I will remain one hell of a butler to you" Sebastain replied, making a sweeping bow.

Ciel felt uneasy as he made a curt nod in Sebastian's direction, but questioning the butler further would have to wait. Ciel's head was swimming, and he felt the urge to slip back into his slumber.

"Unfortunately, now that I know you're alright, I'll have to be leaving your side for a bit." Sebastian said, straightening up.

"Why?"

"I did incur...quite a bit of damage during the fight with Ash. And, unlike you, I can't consume a Shinigami's elixir"

Ciel wanted to argue with Sebastian, to force him to stay, but felt that under the current circumstances, it would be unwise to do so. Instead, he laid back down on the bed, forcing himself not to contradict his butler's wishes.

"I've ordered Tanaka and the other's to keep watch over you while I'm away. Right now were at one of the Funtom company's summer homes, but it's not registered under your name. You'll be safe here, for now. Just lie low until I come back" Sebastian said, drawing the window blinds closed, eliminating the light from the room.

Sebastian turned to leave, when he felt a tug on his tail coat. He looked back, surprised to see Ciel had taken hold of him in such an informal way.

"Come back in one piece, alright..?" he asked, his voice rather soft for a moment. The idea of being left alone in such a fragile state frightened him, though he would not admit to it.

"That's an order." Ciel said, his voice becoming firm.

Sebastian grinned in response.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. I'll try to update soon, but please leave a review :D**


End file.
